Inconveniences
by LuNarStar-ebi
Summary: Because falling in love isn't inconvenient. Even when its with one of your customers. AU NaLu one-shot.


**(A/N): REWRITE- Finally got to revise this a little bit and add more description. Hope you enjoy!**

**Hiiii! This is another random AU one-shot that is swimming around with all the other dozens of ideas that I have, but am just too lazy to write xD**

**Got this one from when I was watching the cooking channel, I have no idea why. Lol I gotta say, there is something insanely entertaining about watching people cook.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Lucy POV.**

* * *

I groaned, wiping the top of a table clean as my friend/coworker Mira grabbed the dirty plates.

" What is with Boss Makky?" I complained. " Why should we have to work overtime? On a Friday too! I was planning to go shopping today~"

" I know.. But think on the bright side! At least he's paying us!" Mira smiled.

" I guess.." I mumbled, blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

" Hang in there Lucy!" I heard her call cheerfully as she waved with one hand and disappeared into the kitchen, and I shook my head smiling. That's Mira for you, a beautiful, kind optimist.

She came back a few minutes later holding her jacket and purse.

" Sorry guys," She apologized. " I just got a text from my little sister. Our brother apparently ate something weird and now he's sick. I have to go home and take care of him. Is it okay if I leave?"

" No problem Mira. We'll take care of it," I said.

" Thanks! See ya!"

I looked over at our other friend who was handling the cash register as the glass door swung shut behind Mira.

" Hey Levy-chan! Why don't you leave as well? The draft of your report is due tomorrow right? I'll cover for you."

Levy gave me a relieved look. " Thanks so much Lu-chan! Then, I'll leave it to you! Bye!" She grabbed her things and ran out the door.

I waved goodbye as I sat down on a empty bar stool.

Levy worked as a part-time journalist for a popular magazine while still maintaining her job as a waitress. She still had deadlines though, and when she did we all made sure to cover for her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a redhead glance at her watch, biting her lip as she mopped the floor.

" Erza! Hey ERZA!"

" Huh?! Oh Lucy," She said, faking a smile. " What's up?"

I rolled my eyes. " I should be asking you that! Don't think I don't know you have plans tonight too! Don't you have a babysitting job tonight at 7:00 P.M.?

" I can't just make you handle everything!" Erza protested. " I'd feel like such a horrible friend.."

" I'll be fine! Besides, there's no one here!" I gestured to the empty tables.

" Well.." She hestitated. " Alright. I'm sorry Lucy! You may punch me if you like!"

I sweat-dropped. " No that's ok.. Say hi to Wendy for me!"

" Sure. Have a good night Lucy!" Erza waved as she left.

Leaning on the counter, I sighed. Well at least my friends have plans.

" Three more hours..." I mumbled to myself as I stared at the clock.

* * *

I cheered as I saw that the clock read 10:00 P.M. _I can finally go home and take a shower!_

I made sure the back door was locked and grabbed the keys as I was about to leave.

I glanced up as I heard the door swing open again. I groaned mentally and set the keys down.

Plastering a smile on my face, I looked up. " Welcome to the Fairy Tail Diner-"

I stared at the guy who walked in. He was tall and well-built with tan skin and onyx eyes. He wore dark jeans, a red T-shirt, and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. But the weirdest part was that he had shockingly pink hair.

I shook my head. This is no time to get distracted. The sooner I take care of this guy, the sooner I can go home.

" What can I get you?" I asked.

He ignored me and continued to look at the menu on the back wall.

" Excuse me?" I tried again. No answer.

Was this guy deaf?! I have no time for idiots like this!

" HEY!" I screamed as loud as I could, my voice echoing through the empty restaurant.

He looked at me weirdly. Then he took black earphones that I hadn't noticed out of his ears.

" What? You don't have to yell, sweetie." He smirked.

My eye twitched. _Remember Lucy, always be polite to the customer._

" What can I get you?" I repeated through clenched teeth. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

" Well..." He grinned, purposely taking his sweet time.

I resisted the urge to punch him.

" I'll take some coffee. With some Tabasco sauce."

I stared. " Coffee? With Tabasco sauce?"

" Did you not hear me the first time?" He asked rudely.

I just glared at him, and walked into the kitchen. Muttering curses under my breath, I rooted the cabinets for a bottle of tabasco sauce as I brewed the cup of coffee. I eventually found in wedged between the jars of pickles.

Grabbing it, I dumped the whole bottle into the cup, mixing it thoroughly. _Let's see how this jerk likes it now.._

Walking back towards the counter, I smiled sweetly as I handed him the cup. " That'll be $2.57."

He took a sip as he reached into his pocket. I searched his face, looking for any reaction.

My jaw dropped when he drained the cup, unfazed. Who was this guy?!

Handing me a five dollar bill, he grinned. " Thanks for the coffee..." He stared at my shirt. I glared daggers at him, thinking he was one of those perverts as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Noticing, he raised an eyebrow and chuckled. " Relax. I'm just reading your name-tag."

I let my arms drop to my sides, my face slightly pink as I looked away.

Walking towards the front door, he waved. " See you later, Luigi."

" MY NAME IS LUCY!"

" Same thing."

" NO IT'S NOT!"

" Whatever." He shrugged. " Anyway, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

He opened the door, about to step out.

" Wait Natsu," I called, somewhat annoyed with myself for stopping him. " Hold on. You gave me a five, so subtract $2.57.."

Natsu interrupted me. " Keep the change."

I was about to open my mouth when he winked.

" Until next time anyway."

* * *

I continued to scrub the dishes furiously as Levy clutched her stomach, laughing.

" Ah.. Lu-Chan..!"

" It's not funny!" I glared, pouting at her.

" Sorry, sorry." She grinned deviously. " But it seems like you really hit it off with this 'Natsu'?"

" IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Mira danced out of the kitchen squealing, " I have to plan a beautiful wedding!"

" Ugh, don't tell me you think so too, Erza!"

Erza looked at me thoughtfully. " Well, to be honest Lucy, I wouldn't think that much of it-"

" See!" I smiled.

" BUT," She added with a knowing smile. " The fact you're so annoyed with this guy means that you're still thinking about him, am I wrong?"

I blushed and Levy burst into a new round of laughter.

" N-no way!"

" Hey Lucy!" Mira shouted. " There's someone asking for you!"

" Coming!" I rinsed my hands and dried them, then walked out of the kitchen.

My eyes widened as I saw him whistling with his hands behind his head as he sat on a bar stool.

" What are you doing here?!" I screamed, attracting a few weird stares from customers.

He faked a hurt look. " What, I can't be here?"

" YES!" I hissed, pointing a finger at the door. But just then Levy walked out of the kitchen.

" Lu-chan what's all the noise- Who are you?" She asked curiously. Then she smiled widely. " Wait are you Natsu?" _Oh crap._

" That's me," Natsu grinned.

" So, you're Lucy's new boyfriend huh?"

" He is not my boyfriend!"

Natsu smirked at me. " Don't be shy honey, tell her all about _us_."

Levy's grin grew even wider as I spluttered.

" You idiot there is no _us_! I hate you!"

" Wow Luce, you sure know how to hurt a guy's feelings."

" He's right Lu-chan! Be nice to your boyfriend!" Levy laughed as she walked back into the kitchen, no doubt about to tell Mira and Erza.

I groaned loudly as I turned to death-glare at Natsu. I pressed the button on the cash register angrily as he watched, amused.

Grabbing a few dollar bills and a couple coins, I tossed the money at him.

" Here! Your money! That's why you came isn't it! Now leave!"

" Now, now Luce. Who said I came for that?"

* * *

I squirted some ketchup onto some fries as I tried to ignore my snickering friend.

" What," I said as I finally whirled to face them. " Is so hilarious, huh?"

" Oh nothing really." Levy smiled, a glint in her eye. " But, I didn't know you had it in you! Your boyfriend's cute."

" For the last time, he is NOT my boyfriend!" I huffed.

Levy's grin became devilish. " Oh, so you don't deny that he's cute?"

" UGH!" I stormed towards the front counter. " Here Mira, fries."

" Sorry Lucy," She apologized, looking overwhelmed. " But, there's a lot of of customers.." We both looked at the long line that was rapidly growing.

" Okay, I'll deliver it," I said, wanting to give my friend a break.

" Thank you!" Mira smiled. " Erza's on her day off too, so its even more busy than usual. The fries are for table 3."

" Got it." I walked towards the booth where two guys sat.

" Enjoy," I said as I set down the food.

One of them looked at me with a creepy grin and grabbed my wrist as I was about to walk away.

" Hey wait, why don't you stay a while ,blondie? We'd enjoy the company." He leered.

" I'm sorry," I said, gritting my teeth as I tried to stay polite. " But I have to go."

" Come on don't be like that. Have some fun with us." His grip didn't loosen.

_That's it. I'm not gonna let this disgusting guy touch me any longer!_

But before I could do anything, I felt an arm grab my waist and pry the man's hand away.

I looked up, only to meet Natsu's onyx black eyes narrowed at the guy.

" Leave." He spat. " If you know what's good for you."

" Who are you?" The man asked, angry.

" The better question would be who are you. Tell me both your names. That way I tell the police who you are when they try to identify your bodies."

The man and his friend got up hastily and left, but not before uttering a few rude words.

Natsu growled and attempted to go after them, but I grabbed his scarf to keep him in place.

I shook my head. " Don't. They're not worth it."

His eyes softened. " Are you okay Luce?"

I rolled my eyes. " Why wouldn't I be? I'm used to creeps like those. They show up once in a while."

Natsu studied me for a second before before suddenly grabbing me in a hug.

I froze, feeling the warmth that radiated from his body.

" What are you doing?" I whispered, feeling so glad that my friends were not watching at the moment.

" That's obvious weirdo. Hugging you."

" I already said I was fine."

" I know."

" Then stop it. I have to get back to work." I tried to push him away without success.

" No."

" No? Why not!"

" Because, I don't want to let you go."

* * *

The door swung open, and I glanced up to see Natsu heading towards me, a determined look on his face.

He stopped in front of me.

" The usual?" I asked him, the usual being coffee mixed with Tabasco sauce. He had become a regular by now.

" No." Natsu stated firmly.

"... Okay?" I said, a little shocked. " Then what do you want?"

" You."

I just stared at him. " Say what now?"

He took a deep breath.

" Lucy, will you go out with me?"

I heard Levy and Mira squealing in the background, but I didn't care.

My hands flat on the surface, I leaned across the counter and kissed him.

I pulled away and smirked at the look on his face.

" Yes."

" Yes?" He asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

" Didn't you hear me the first time?" I teased.

He just stood there before a grin stretched on his face.

" Loud and clear Luce. Loud and clear."

And as he kissed me, out of the corner of my eye I looked at my friends.

Mira twirled around happily, talking to herself about buying bridesmaid dresses.

Levy and Erza grinned and mouthed, " I told you so."

Well that did it.

" Hey Natsu?" I said, pulling away.

" Yeah Luce?"

" Know anyone named Gajeel or Jellal?"

" Yeah, they're some of my friends, but why?"

" It's payback time."

* * *

**Hahaha Levy and Erza have got something else coming for them xD**

**Well anyway, thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


End file.
